1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electro luminescence (EL) display apparatuses, which include self-light-emitting elements such as organic EL elements, display an image by, for example, controlling pixels including organic light-emitting diodes. The tone (gradation level) of the pixels is controlled by, for example, transistors such as thin film transistors (TFTs), as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2016-040575.